narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Release (Sannoto)
An original ability that he was granted as the host of Tai, one that even the previous host of the spirit possessed, Sannoto was given the ability to manipulate the “metal fields” of the earth, giving him control over most metals found in nature through some sort of telekinetic establishment. Carrying three chakra nature, Fire, Earth and Lightning, the hexagram grants the simultaneous usage of these elemental natures to host. However, the host cannot normally create these elements and are only limited to manipulating them, due to the fact that the nature spirits were prohibited to tainting nature with false elements. As a result, they often carried around metal tools to use. By infusing the metal with his chakra via projection, Sannoto can control the metals and manipulate them to his will, changing their state of matter, bending their shape and changing their trajectory. Though the manipulation is the biggest portion that Tai has granted him individually, Sannoto has also a second ability that is derived from these three elements that he uses in conjunction with his philosopher’s stone. By combining these three elements within the stone itself, he can transmute his own chakra into metals rather than make use of the outside material unless he wishes to. Transmuting his own chakra seems to work better for the Senju, as he doesn’t need to consume and tamper with nature. Seemingly generating metals from nowhere, the Senju’s alchemy seems quite advanced, when in nature it is just the alteration of his own energies. In addition, he can also use other sources as fuel for his transmutation, including the air, his own skin, flesh and tissue, the earth and other sources. Capable of preparing the metal in any form upon its creation, the metal release is extremely versatile and can be used in a multitude of ways by the man. He can either use the created metals for battling or use the metals to forge weapons or other materials and sell it for a profit, as it cost absolutely nothing for him to truly make it. The metals that the Senju man possess the ability to generate that he commonly uses combat are five, all possessing their own special abilities and own respective uses. Some or solely for defense, while others are for offensive strategies and some simply to increase his capabilities. His most commonly used metal is that of Iron, being his most favored for it possess a large number of capabilities and is used equally for offense and defense. With a majority of his weapons being made from Iron, Sannoto uses his iron greatly, being more comfortable with creating and using this metal than all the rest. Sannoto can quickly convert this iron into various stages of matter without the necessary temperature requirements that often initiates the transformation, for he shifts the energies that make it up, molding it into a new state. The metal is normally utilized in the solid form, being used to create weapons and other constructs and such. Due to the hard, durable nature of iron it is used as a strong defense. Using it, Sannoto can erect walls of Iron along domes of Iron that protect him from damage. By increasing the amount of metallic chakra running through the transmutated Iron, the hardness of the metal can be increased, resembling steel more and more as the metal is strengthened. Offensively, the metals durable and denseness makes them excellent for doing damage, typically being used as weapons or made into projectiles typically used for throwing such as cannonballs. The dense nature of this metal makes is very useful for things that require strength. Thus, Iron is often used to make the wire that suits his unique rappelling style. The rappelling style is utilized in a unique manner, for Sannoto uses the nanites that circulate throughout his body due to a natural mechanism triggered by Tai, for the chakra that leaks out of his body is transformed into nanites to prevent any further damage. The nanites are transformed into rappelling wires, with a tip sharp enough to pierce the skin and penetrate anything. The wires are often propelled out of his body with a force strong enough to be lodged in anything and hold. The speeds in which he can travel when rappelling exceed normal speeds of traveling shinobi, going at least supersonic speeds. Another metal that tends to be more suited for combat is that of mercury, the only metal that is naturally generated as a liquid rather than a solid. For this reason, the boiling point in which it can converted into a gas is much lower than that of other metals. For this reason, Sannoto tends to convert mercury into a gas, for it possesses poisonous properties that can damage his opponent internally. Mercury possesses a ratio balance consisting of “yin-yang-yin-yang-yin-yin”; a 1:2 ratio of yang to yin. While Yang represents life-giving properties, yin represents the soul, spirit. The yang only seeks to make the metal physical, tangible, but the yin is what truly does the damage. When inhaled, for the yang is too little to do much other than make the metal tangible, the yin interacts with the yang of the body, overwhelming each cell infused with the physical energy and destroying it. Just as yang is life giving, yin is life-taking.